<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flame Part Two by WhenIFindLoveAgain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558986">Flame Part Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain'>WhenIFindLoveAgain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cymry Paganaith [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Falling In Love, Fire, Fire Magic, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Love, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, Spirits, Spiritual, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part to flame</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cymry Paganaith [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flame Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we have the second half. It was a curious matter, writing this; it felt quite soft-focus and opaline. I listened to "Wings" by Birdy. There are some songs that suits certain moments. That was mine, I guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Jihoon was severely nettled. He couldn't help it. He was beyond irritation, anger grief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted to explode. Engulf everything in fire. Burn it to the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soonyoung wasn't around anymore. Tears burned Jihoon's eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soonyoung had passed away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon howled in agony.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had found a new home to burn, a new place that called to him. A cigarette butt dropped into a field within a valley. The sparks had virtually weeped, and in them he had bloomed. He had roared in utter grief, and, suddenly, everything around him was as tortured as he was. He wanted to destroy everything. Jihoon couldn't help it. It hurt so much. For he had felt so much for Soonyoung, who was now going to be put away into the ground, not put into a crematorium, so Jihoon could have him, even just that once.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon burned for how sick Soonyoung had been as he had eventually passed away from his cancer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The forest burned alight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jihoon killed all the night. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>